Storm Hawks season 3 episode 1: A new threat to Atmos
by MR. Doctor Professor Bobby Joe
Summary: A new threat is coming to Atmos and the only one that isn't too busy to stop it is my OC named Bobby Joe! this is my first fan fiction so if you don't have anything nice to say that isn't constructive criticism don't say it. all characters belong to their respective owners. I own Bobby Joe. rated T for safty.
1. Chapter 1 i own Bobby Joe, nothing else

**_YOU MUST READ THIS! IMPORTENT! _**** the only thing I own in this fanfic it my Origional CHaracter, Bobby Joe. I own nothing else.**

0.5 OC description

Gender: male.

Name: Bobby Joe

Prime Race: Human

Second race: Zerg

Home planet: Earth

Is an infested Terran

Prime Ship: Terran battlecruiser

Second Ship: Zerg Leviathan

Ranged weapon: Hydralisk spines

Melee weapon: 1.5 meter long limbs ending in 1meter long scythe like claws

Occupation: king of the rebuilt zerg brood formerly controlled by the late Cerebrate Zaz/Time travelling werewolf detective

Can fly with Mutalisk wings protruding from back

Is friends with Alduin

Chapter

Bobby Joe wasn't feeling well. He'd woken up with a bad headache and a longing for adventure. After seeing his doctor about it he discovered he had adventure withdrawal syndrome, which happened when you did not have an adventure for two years. When he returned home, he found a letter sitting on his desk. So he read it.

[ Bobby Joe

We need you to come so that the terrans stop fighting the Zerg again.  
The hybrids are back.  
Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan]

So he met up with his old friends.  
"STOP THIS POINTLESS FIGHTING! I expected better from the terrans. I can understand the Zerg because its bred right into them, but Sarah, I expected you to control them better. You've been at it for two years now."  
"Bobby Joe?"  
"Hello to both of you. It's great to see you again!" Said Bobby Joe.  
"How's the programming coming kid?" Asked Jim.  
"Good. I'm working on Starcraft 3! The Zerg will be more awesome!"  
"What? How can my army be more awesome? And how's you being a werewolf going?" Asked Sarah.  
"I'm working on it. And werewolf is doing good. All I need are 3 big cows from my brothers farm and then I can control myself and not go eating anything I see when I'm a werewolf." Replied Bobby Joe."  
"Get the game done by the next time you come to Char or I will rescind your leadership of that rouge swarm and make them hunt you for the rest of you're life." Commanded Sarah.  
"Got it." Replied Bobby Joe, fear clearly showing in his eyes and voice.  
"On to why we sent you that letter, the Xel'naga hybrids are attacking a planet called Atmos right now." Said Jim.  
"Then I'll just have to use the flux capacitor that I integrated into my leviathan to get their two weeks ago. Goodbye!"

Then he went to Atmos.

The Storm Hawks had just emerged from the door to the far side. They saw Master Cyclonis in the distance heading toward the lone terra when a nightcrawler frigate speed towards them and opened fire, shooting  
firebolt crystal energy at the Condor. Just then a strange warship with a hammer head front section blocked the shots and opined fire with a massive energy blast and then many smaller bolts of energy. It destroyed the frigate, but not before taking critical damage to itself. As it was falling they didn't see a wraith fly from the ship up to space were a leviathan was waiting. Then nightcrawler's started poring from the downed frigate and headed to battle. Arrow was slicing the nightcrawler's hang gliders to pieces, Junko was smashing them with his knuckledusters, Piper was shooting frost crystal energy from her staff, and Finn was shooting them with his crossbow. After the fight the Storm Hawks were back on the Condor discussing their next plan of action.  
"We should go to that war ship and look for anyone that survived the crash." Said Arrow.  
"But what if its carrying some deadly disease that could infect the entire Atmos?" Asked Stork.  
"Come on Stork there won't be anything dangerous on that ship." Said Finn.  
"Finns right Stork, besides nothing evil could have survived the crash." Said Junko.  
"Your outvoted Stork." Said Piper.  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Said Stork.  
So the storm hawks went to investigate the downed ship.  
"What do you think powers the ship? I've never seen anything like it." Asked Piper, curiosity showing on her face.  
"I don't know, but its not crystal fuel." Replied Arrow.  
"KZT- stems failing. BZT ZTTTT-ating data transport ZZAAAYTT-cliar launch ZZAAAYTT- etected. All life forms evacuate. Evacuate. Rampancy. AI deterior ZZAAAYTT - Unacceptable unacceptable! Protocol dictates action! You are Forerunner but this installation in mine!" Those were the final words of the Damaged Adjutant.  
"What was that?" Asked Stork, clearly afraid.  
"I don't know but we should probably RUN!" Said Finn, pointing to the wave of laser energy from the damaged weapon systems rushing towards them.  
So they ran. Stork ran fastest followed by Piper, then Arrow and Radar, then Finn, then Junko. They got to there skimmers (they still have there original ones) and flew back to the Condor, but not before a nightcrawler's energy crossbow shot Finns skimmer in half. He fell screaming into the clouds below… and landed on a Mutalisk. He was then seen by Piper, being flown up to the massive cloud bank above. Finn was then ungraciously knocked off of his makeshift mount and onto the living floor of the zerg leviathan. Then two zerglings guided him to Bobby Joes office.

AN: pleas give me some ideas on how the storm hawks and Bobby Joe will meet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: meetings part 2. And a trial.**

**I only own Bobby Joe and plot.**  
**This chapter will attempt to explain some things about Starcraft. And the adjutant in the last chapter had the personality of another AI from the Halo franchise named Guilty Spark. And for anyone who hasn't watched Storm hawks, every machine the people of Atmos use is powered by an energy crystal, but their are many other crystals like wind stones which make a large gust of wind the direction pointed, or a cheese stone which makes any object the blast hits turn into cheese.'.(I am not making the names or discriptions of the crystals up. I will tell you in a note in brackets when I am. This will be the note: (made up). And skimmers are motorbikes with two engine pods mounted on the back( Arrows has a copilot seat on one if them) and 4 fold out wings wings that make an x shape Also their is a type of skimmer caked a heliskimmer, which is a helicopter but with a miter bike body.(the main helicopter blades fold out right behind the chair, and the rotational one comes out of the back wheel.) and pleas feel free to give me ideas for future chapters. Just remember, there is only one OC in this story.**  
**And thanks for all the reviews! And to anyone who is using or will use my OC, what is the name of the fan-fiction you are using them in?**  
**Bobby Joe: just start the freaking story already so the readers can see my back story and past life!**  
**Me:ok ok, no need to be bossy! Get in position to knock Finn over.**  
**Bobby Joe: yes sir!**  
**Me: no solder talk. Get out of my authors note. I only own plot and Bobby Joe, nothing else.**

Literally one second after exiting the hanger Finn was grabbed and dragged backward by Someone yelling  
"Run, a crazy teenagers trying to kill me for no reason!"  
He then added  
"I think it's because I stole her ride."Finn wondered who this strange man was running from.  
So he asked.  
"She wouldn't by any chance by unusually pale, be wearing a dark red hooded cloak, and be carrying a dull Gray staff with spikes on ether end, would she?"  
"That's her. And don't tell me her name because the author told me. Her name is Cyclonis." Said the man.  
"How did you know?" Asked Finn  
"Like I said, the author told me."  
They came to a skimmer that was mainly red in coaler and got on and drove it out of the ship, and sent it into flight mode and knocked a Zergling off the hanger where it fell to its death. But Cyclonis was right behind them and used a wind stone to blow it back to the hanger. Finn landed in a pile of something that happened to be Mutalisk poop. Then Cyclonis fired a burst of energy from the fire bolt crystal she had replaced the wind stone with in her staff. The man quickly dodged it and then unleashed a short volley of needle like spines from flaps that opened in the carapace covering his chest, but unfortunately they we're blocked by a crystal energy force field. The fight went on.

Meanwhile

The Storm Hawks were discussing what to do.  
"We have to go rescue Finn." Said Arrow.  
"But there could be extremely deadly plauge! Or dangerous creatures!" Exclaimed Stork, his paranoia getting the best of him.  
"Stork, Finns part of our team and our friend. We can't just leave him!" Exclaimed Piper.  
"I'm not going up there. There is a heavy cloud bank which will greatly increase the chances of crashing and dying."  
He went anyway. They got to the hanger just as Cyclonis fired a bolt of energy from the oblivion crystal in her staff, sending Bobby Joe (I got tired of referring to him as. "The man.") To the realm of oblivion. About ten minutes later(every one was just standing around staring at the spot where he had been.) Bobby Joe came running through the door all the way from the other end of the rest of the moon sized ship.  
Then the fight continued. During this time the Storm Hawks saw that this man would have bee, if he hadn't been infested and his eyes had been red instead of sea blue. Then Cyclonis sent him to oblivion again. This repeated for ten hours. Eventually Cyclonis asked a question that was on everyone's mind: "How do you keep getting out of the oblivion dimension?"  
"Oblivion gate." Bobby Joe casually answered.  
Then a large circular shield grew into existence along with a double bladed long sword. (Think of it as a limited firm of what Groot can do. It is a side-affect of werewolfing while he was being infested.)  
"Goodby." Said Bobby Joe.  
Then he started hacking and slashing wildly, all his attacks were blocked by Cyclonis's staff. All of her attacks, crystal or stabbing with the spikes of the non-business end of her staff(at one end four spikes hold the crystal in place and four more cover those, and at the other end they have no other known purpose then stabbing.) were blocked by Bobby Joes shield. After ten minutes later they both sat down on the floor, to tired to fight.  
"What was that all about?" Asked Bobby Joe.  
"Two things actually, one, you stole my ride, and two, your in league with those things that attacked me before I got on this 'ship'." Answered Cyclonis.  
"Did those things look like this?" Asked Bobby Joe.

"Yes." Answered Cyclonis.

"Not with them. They're enemies." Said Bobby Joe.  
"I don't believe you."  
"You'd be dead by now if I was your enemy, and wait a minute! Stork, you are a human/salamander thing hybrid! And Junko is a human/ rhinoceros hybrid! There must be others! I know because the author told me."  
"That's true..." Said every to Cyclonis's original question… Here's a truth crystal from the Author.(made up)."  
After being shot by a bolt of energy from the truth crystal the answer was the same. Then they all started talking about stuff. There was a turning point in their conversation though when Bobby Joe asked "how's losing your empire going?." to Cyclonis.  
"How did you know that I was a ruler?"  
"I knew you were a ruler. From long habit the train of thoughts ran so swiftly through my mind that I arrived at the conclusion without being conscious of intermediate steps. There were such steps, however. The train of reasoning ran, 'Here is a young lady of the ruling type, but with the air of a field commander. Clearly an ruler with a little army experience, then. She spends a lot of her time in a dark lab, tinkering with doomsday weapons, for her face is unusually pale, and that is not the natural tint of her skin, for her wrists are slightly darker. She has undergone plenty of training on how to properly use a crystal staff, and fight with it, as her abilities on our recent fight say clearly. She is paranoid: Her muscles are always tense and she seams constantly ready to spring into action. Where in the world could a young ruler have gotten so pale and paranoid? Clearly in the currently nonexistent Cyclonia.' The whole train of thought did not occupy a second. I then remarked that you were a ruler in the past, and you were astonished. And yes readers, I did just do a 'Sherlock scan'."  
"How?"  
"I learned from the best detective ever. Both in his 1800s life, and his present one. Poor Watson, always confused. So like I said, how are you all dealing with one less evil empire!"  
The Storm Hawks answered with something along the lines of good riddance, but Cyclonis answered with this sentence: "I'm glad."  
"What?" Asked all the storm hawks simultaneously.  
"I have an explanation for you." Said Bobby Joe  
"Tell us." Said Finn  
"Beginning to rule an empire when your a teenager, a tragic accident involving your father being the cause of starting to rule, and most of the known world judging you by your ancestors actions and the world wanting to be rid of you, would make you respond in kind to the world, and at the same time make you want to quit your empire and be an ordinary teen. And ruling by yourself with no one to talk to, no opportunities to make friends who would listen to you and help you, I'd probably make war against the rest of the world too."explained Bobby Joe  
"That makes sense." Said Finn  
Then everyone except Bobby Joe fell asleep from exhaustion. They woke up on the Condor in their respective rooms. Cyclonis didn't have a room on the ship though so she woke up on the floor after having fallen off the couch. They all had a note on the nearest door addressed to them. They said  
[ Dear (Stork, Arrow, Finn, Piper, Junko, or Cyclonis)

I'd like to give you a tour of my ship. If you want to come, meet me on the runway of the CondZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.]  
Stork was his usual paranoid self. When they got there Bobby Joe was reading a letter.  
Then he said: "Crap. I got fired."  
"What job fired you?" Asked Arrow.  
"Read the letter. But before you do, this is something you should know: there are two people in this fictionverse who make continuations of all fiction, continuations that might or might not be in the world that the author lives in. I worked for MR. Billysworth, maker of all electronic continuations. The other one dose all book continuations. I was the one billysworth chose to make the Zerg campaign for Starcraft 3. And choose where the programming base would be. Read the letter.  
So they read the letter. This is it: [Dear Bobby Joe.  
Your fired because you chose to program the Zerg campaign for Starcraft 3. In a active volcano. The volcano erupted and destroyed itself. Then the ruins of the volcano were hit by the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs. Then Godzilla used the ruins of the volcano as a toilet for number two. Everything you worked on was obliterated. Yours truly, MR Billysworth.]  
"That's too bad." Said Junko.  
"It's ok. I'm still a time traveling detecteve. Oh and call me Bob or Joe or Bobby Joe. Wanna come on the tour?" Asked Bobby.  
"Yah!" Said everyone. Except for Stork.  
"Ok. To the leviathan!"

"How will you get there?" Asked Cyclonis.  
"Wings." Said Bobby Joe, as he spread his disproportionately large wings and took off.  
"We're all doomed." Mumbled Stork  
He went anyways.  
"Where do you wish to start the tour?" Asked Bobby Joe.  
"This hanger. But could you explain how you got like this?" Asked Cyclonis.  
"Sure. It all started a few years back when I was eighteenish, I'm 25ish anyways... My time travel device called a flux capacitor, which I 'borrowed' from Doctor Emmet L. Brown, had broken down and sent me to volcano covered planet called Char, the Zerg base of operations. Their Home-world is called Zerus. Anyway, the terrains which are humans, (there is another race called the Protoss too. They are all telepaths, and have many psychic powers. They have a faction called the 'Dark Templar', who are like space ninjas with lightsabers. ) Back to humanity, one of their top stealth agents, called ghosts, old friend of mine, names Sarah Kerrigan, got abandoned by the leader of the soon-to-be Terran dominion Arcturus Mengsk, who was a total space jerk. Another friend and human, Jim Raynor, leader of the rebel group Raynors Raiders, was sooooo mad at Arcturas, because Jim and Sarah were more then friends with each other. They never told me what happened to him though. I think he died two years ago, but I'm not sure. Sarah got infested and became a minion of the Overmind the Zerg hive mind. Did I not mention that they had one overriding will at the time? Anyways, the Zerg overmind has these creatures called cerabrates, each cerebrate controlled a individual brood of Zerg and the overmind controlled the cerebrates. And guess what happened when a cerebrate gets killed. It's brood goes wild. So some Zerg went and killed the rouge brood. Many years, or months or weeks later we have the siege of Char, which was executed by Jim Raynor and his rebel group. I got there during the battles final moments, Sarah had just been de-infested, Jim's 'friend' Tychus Findlay, was about to shoot her dead because the whole time he was working for Acturus, I got in the way and was fatally wounded (shot 500 times in the torso aria with a very powerful gun), and gave Jim time to collect his wits by towel whipping Tychus in the face with my bloody towel many times, Jim gave Tychus's face a gift from his antique revolver. Then all three of us had a chat, told about our selves, became ally's then friends, I said I'd be fine by the next full moon because I'm a werewolf, they didn't believe me. Of course I still didn't want to die (wherewolfs are undead, and you can't permanently kill the undead), so after reassuring Jim that I wouldn't go on a killing rampage, I let Sarah order the Zerg one last time. I'm sure you can guess what the order was." Said Bobby Joe.  
"Infestation?" Guessed Piper.  
"Yes. How that works is the Zerg get some sort of virus/mutagen into your system so that it rewrights your DNA. Usually only powerful physics keep their individuality. Or me."  
"How?"  
"I'm a time traveler, and that + werewolfing during the process helped. I think."

Flashback

Bobby Joe opened his eyes, and slowly got to his feet while trying to remember what happened. He looked himself over, and found that he was alive. And he felt good. Strong, fast, a little left over soreness in his torso and unusually hungry. (He was a sleep for a few months) He looked himself over and found that his skin had been mostly replaced with some sort of external shell, or carapace. (Head area was unaffected for some reason) He also noticed that there were four extra limbs sticking out of his back, two very large wings, and two long arm like limbs that ended in scyth-like blade/claws. He felt like testing his strength, so he punched a hole in the wall. His hand come out bloody, not his own blood. (The Zerg have no vehicles. They are their own instruments of war and even their buildings are alive.) he then collapsed on the ground, he could feel his individuality slipping away, and fought with a savage ferocity to hold onto it. After about ten minutes he succeeded and failed making a physic link with the only Zerg that was not under a revenge seeking Sarah Kerrigans control. (Side effect of werewolfing+time travel while he was being infested.) Then he just started wandering around. After a while he stumbled across the main chamber/throne room, where Sarah was beating the crap out of a renegade Protoss named Zeratule, for no reason. His eye caught a lone figure standing off to one side.  
"Hey Solid Snake, what are you doing here?" Or should I call you Old Snake now, since your fourty bit you look and feel seventy?"  
"Who are you?!" Asked Snake.  
"Bobby Joe. SEE YA SARAH! IM GOING HUNTING/ ROUGE ZERG TAMING!" Replied/shouted Bobby Joe as he ran off.  
"What? Your awake? ANSWER ME!" Asked Sarah who had stopped punching Zeratule in confusion.

End Flashback

"I Kept my individuality and manipulated what traits and things I could manipulate (after wards because it was a full moon while that was happening so I turned into a Werewolf, and few days later I found a single larva that the Zerg had missed when killing the rouge brood. (Cerabrate Zasz) A few months later I had what I have now. Then I sent a anonymous message to Jim and Sarah saying 'I quit. See ya in the time line.' Then I came to earth, hid my leviathan on mars, got back to my jobs, and kept sending anonymous notes through time and space to both of them. One of them hit Jim in the head and now he thinks I'm still eighteen. Occasionally I would go visit them. (They would walk into their personal quarters or the most kitchen-like room in their base or ship and he would be ether reading or fixing himself a snack/meal depending on where he was. Occasionally they would mistake him for someone else. It was painful for him, but he 'ignored' all warnings to stay away from their rooms, he kept being teleported there for no reason when he dropped by.) And I went to this other, medieval planet called Nirn and got an oblivion gate there and became friends with Alduin the dragon that will devour the world. He said he'd teach me every dragon shout there is one day…"  
"That's... interesting. How are you able to control these Zerg?" Asked Arrow.  
"I have no idea, all I need to do is talk to them. There is only one other who was able to control all but the strongest willed individuals, the White Wizard, the most powerful of the five wizards of Middle Earth. Wanna continue the tour?" Asked Bobby Joe.  
"Yes." Said everyone. Except Stork.  
"Ok so this hanger has nothing special. It just where the flyers sleep. I'll show you them."  
So they walked around the hanger.  
"That over there is a Mutalisk. Got my wings from its DNA." Said Bobby Joe, pointing to a largish Zerg which had big bat like wings, a centre body with eyes, and a long 'throat' connected it's roughly triangular mouth with the rest of it's body. ( a Terran wraith looks like a single pilot star fighter version of a Mutalisk.)

"That's sort of creepy." Said Cyclonis.  
"You've seen nothing yet." Said Bobby Joe.  
"And over there we have the Overlords. They are our drop ships and help me control my swarm." Said Bobby Joe, pointing to a large bloated creaturee that had many legs hanging from it.

"And there are the Scourge, Zerg anti-air suicide bombers." Said Bobby Joe, pointing to a Zerg flyer that had a long thin cylinder shaped body, and two mostly fleshy wings sticking out from its sides.

"That's it for the hanger. I'll show you the rest." Said Bobby Joe.

Three hours of walking later. (The ship really is moon sized according to official lore. I'm not lying.)

"Over here we have the nesting grounds for the larva, the most basic form of Zerg life from which all other Zerg come from" said Bobby Joe, pointing to a small chamber filled to the brim with wormlike creatures.

"Next we have the drones" Said Bobby Joe pointing to a large chamber filled with long thinish creatures that had many legs sticking out from the main body on both sides, and stripes of flesh in between each leg.(sort of like the bit of skin we have in between our fingers except these go all the way to the end and stop at the leg tip.)

"And here we have the Zerglings, from which I took a part of their DNA to get my claw-limb thingys on my back. Unfortunately they are allergic to lemons and so am I." Said Bobby Joe, pointing to a Zerg the general size and shape of a large dog with small useless wings and limbs that ended in deadly looking scythe like claws on its back.

"Unknown time later.

"The Hydralisks are over there. I took part of their DNA to get the ability to shoot needle like projectiles from many extra chest cavities. It still feels weird when I shoot them." Said Bobby Joe, pointing to a Zerg with a vaguely humanoid torso, armed that ended in triple scythe like claws, a head that had two long tusk/mandible things and a long bone shield at the back of its head, and instead of legs, it rose up on a long snake-like tail.

"Moving on…" said a worried Stork.

Later

"These are the Banelings, land versions of the Scourges." Said Bobby Joe, pointing to a beetle like Zerg, with several sacks filled with a green liquid.

Later

"And Here are the Ultralisks! Their blades cut things on a molecular level, and they can shrug off an explosion bigger then themselves without showing any ill effects other then stumbling for a few feet!" Exclaimed Bobby Joe, pointing to a massive four legged Zerg, with four long curved blades for arms.

"That's scary!" Exclaimed everyone.  
"I'll show you other stuff." Said Bobby Joe.  
Along the way through the ship they passed the stomach, the evolution chamber, the medical centre, cafeteria centre which they are at, [the pantry was stocked with food and drink from various periods of humanity's history] and a golf course. (Note: Bobby Joe got the grass to grow by feeding his leviathan grass until grass started to naturally grow inside of it. The cloning centre is super advanced human tech from the distant past. The sentient Zerg he made have the most boring names. Their names tell a stranger what their job on the ship is ex: master chef, or super medic.) eventually they got to the bridge of the ship.  
"…and this is the bridge/brain thingy!" Said Bobby Joe, gesturing to a large room, with a raised walkway in the centre and a fleshy console with a control/video conferencing screen and key pad set in it, and a very dusty command chair and imbedded into a wall there was a clear box with a Y shaped gizmo in it and many wires and several single minded Zerg only known as 'Navigator'. (Navigator is a single mind in many identical bodies.)  
"Over there is the command chair, a control console in the event the Leviathans thinking gets impaired, and the Flux Capacitor, a human invented device that makes time travel possible, at only a can of liquid plutonium and traveling at a mere 88 miles an hour!"  
"My King, I have news!" Exclaimed Navigator.  
"What?" Sighed Bobby Joe, irritated at the interruption of the tour.  
"This worlds galactic coordinates are identical to Earths! And there is a high trace of nuclear radiation in the planets atmosphere, and the date is 40000 A.D." Said Navigator.  
"It appears that long ago, humanity suffered a nuclear Armageddon of massive proportions." Said Bobby Joe.  
"Also I predict a 2000000% chance that two new earth like planets, and this solar systems long lost gas giant will be captured by the sun in 2000 years, and in 20000 years the planet will recycle itself back to its former glory, but a small piece of land will not be recycled, and on this land is a black pyramid, with a tall obelisk at each corner." Informed Navigator.  
Bobby Joe turned ghost white, and got a haunted look in his eyes and whispered in a scared, almost ghostly voice, "Wherever evil exists, Mumm-Ra lives…"  
"What?" Asked Stork.  
"Nothing. On with the tour!"  
So they went through a door into a small chamber.  
"And this is an oblivion gate." Said Bobby Joe, gesturing to a tall stone oval shaped gate with a fiery swirly portal. (The floor around it was blackened and oozing puss/blood.)  
"That's it hoer the tour, and now, Cyclonis, unfortunately you need to go stand trial for your crimes. I will be watching." Said Bobby Joe.  
"I was hoping you all would forget about that." Said Cyclonis.  
"It's essential to the plot."  
"What plot? This isn't a story."  
"Oh how wrong you are…"  
"How are you going to be there? You'd probably scare the… civilians."  
"Like this!" Said Bobby Joe as he started concentrating. His wings started decaying and turned to dust, same with his claw-limbs. Then his carapace cracked and turned to dust also, and the dust reformed into a suit of powered armour, with a jetpack attached to the back, and various armoire mounted weapons, such as several high explosive miniature missiles on the left gauntlet, and a black hole powered fusion cannon attached to the right gauntlet. (If you want to know what the fusion cannon looks like, just think of a smaller version of G1 Megatrons fusion cannon.

(megatron and his arme-mounted fusion cannon)

the armour lookes/is a cross between mandalorian battle armour, and various scavenged bits and pieces.)  
"Well? What do you think?" Asked Bobby Joe.  
"How did you do that?" Asked Finn.  
"This is what happens when I go to human mode. The Zerg part of my DNA disappears and reappears at my command. Don't ask how. Now what do you think?"  
"Your armour might give them the wrong impression. It's got a lot of weapons." Replied Arrow.  
"I'll go get something else. You go ahead and start the trial." Said Bobby Joe as he went around a corner and into his room. He was ready for meeting the locals. But overtop of his mish mash of spacey battle armorer he felt like wearing something from the Middle Ages. So over top he had a black cloak, spike-toed steel boots, and a full set of mithril armoire and a helmet that was very much like the Witch King, lord of the Nazgul except that it had a face guard. And he found an old sword that could light on fire at his will, and an old and rebuilt black metal staff with four spikes and a crystal ball at the top. When he touched it memories flashed through his mind, memories he knew were his.  
"I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly, but you have elected the way of pain!" "So, they are making for the pass of Cahadras, but if the mountain defeats you, will you go through the mines of Moria?" "You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man-flesh!" "The horsemen took your lands and drive you into the hills to scratch a living off bare rock! Take back the lands they stoke from you, burn the villages!" "Rohan my lord, is ready to fall."  
Bobby Joe gasped and staggered back. He knew who he was in his past life. He was currently 1/3 human 1/3 werewolf, 1/3 Maiar spirit, (when in 'Zerg mode' the number changes to 1/4.) and as such was immortal. He had once been known as the White Wizard, and had been the head of the White Council, and the most powerful of the five wizards of Middle Earth. Unfortunately, he had decided to join forces with the current dark lord Sauron, and was killed by Grema Worm-tongue, his servant and spy, after a failed attempt to take over The Shire. He jumped off the Leviathan, and forgot about the fatal drop and face planted into the ground and lived. He then started toward the court/council house.

At the trial

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Shouted the head of the Sky Knight Council.  
All the Sky Knights and their respective squadrons were arguing over Cyclonis's fate.  
"I say we execute her!" Shouted Harrier.  
"I think we should torture her until she expires!" Shouted another.  
Then the doors flew open, and Bobby Joe walked in.  
"You are acting like barbarians, not sky knights! Where is your honour and sense of duty? We don't kill for fun." Said Starling.  
This witch has tormented us for years, why should we let her live?" Asked Harrier.  
"I agree with the purple haired girl, we can't kill her, it would break your moral code." Said Bobby Joe.  
"Shut up you Cyclonian supporter!" Shouted Harrier.  
"You've gone too far." Said Bobby Joe as he unsheathed a sword that was almost as tall as him and made from a glowing purple rock that gave off purple smoke.  
"Ha! You think a slab of rock can hurt me? I'll cut it in two!" Exclaimed Harrier.  
"This is no ordinary sword, only-human. This is a blade forged from Dark Energon, the blood of Unicron, the chaos bringer and reality devourer. It's effects on an organic body are very fatal without an infusion of Energon to counteract it." Said Bobby Joe as he took a step forward. Harrier charged him, and had his weapon sliced in two, and the blade pointed at his neck.  
"Do you yield?" Asked Bobby Joe.  
"ENOUGH! We have a trial to get on with stranger, so quit fighting or I'll have you arrested!" Shouted the head council member.  
"Very well, but let me ask you all something: what would you do if you had to rule an empire from a young age, had no chance at a normal life, no advisory council, or friends, and the rest of the known world wanted you dead because of your predecessors actions? I would not blame you if you attacked them, even tried to kill them. ITS YOUR FAULT THIS IS HAPPENING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Shouted Bobby Joe.  
Just then screaming could be heard outside, and laser and psychic energy blasts.  
"What's going on out there?" Asked the head council member.  
"They've found us... Postpone the trial, we need to defend our home! FOR CANADA!" Said Bobby Joe as he rushed outside, followed by everyone else and they saw a Xel'Naga worldship.

(a Xel'Naga worldship)

And so they fought the hybrids. Bobby Joes medieval armour was destroyed, so he fired fire and lightning bolts from his staff at the hybrids, and fatal blasts from his fusion canon, and slices from his Dark Energon Sword, and everyone else was just giving it their all to defend Terra Atmosia.  
"This world will burn, abomination." Said the Hybrid that was locked in combat with Bobby Joe.  
"No, not on my watch, since a certain Doctor is busy saving the day somewhere else at the moment. And for the record, your the abomination." Said Bobby Joe, as he impaled the Hybrid, and it died. After many hours of fighting, Bobby Joe felt like switching. So he did. He commented that no one had any idea how painful it was. (Limbs ripping there way out of his flesh, bones moving, other painful stuff.) after many hours of fighting and many casualties, the Hybrids retreated, even though they were masters at psychic attack. Fortunately, the humans had no casualty at all, thanks to Bobby Joes deadly magic/science attacks and Cyclonis's devastating crystal attacks, mostly oblivion crystal based so the Hybrids would drown in a sea of lava or be killed by Dadra.  
"W-what are you?" Asked Starling, pointing at Bobby Joe.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Bobby Joe.  
"Your not human!"  
"Oh. I'll explain.…"

Five hours later

"That's ridiculous! Time travel doesn't exist!" Said Harrier  
to Doctor Emmet L. Brown or Marty McFly or Arthur Dent! Or, even better, The Doctor! I can show you my time travel device if you like!" Exclaimed Bobby Joe.  
"Neither do aliens."  
"What you just saw was an alien. What you just fought was an alien. I am not."  
"Then what are you?"  
"I was never human, I just where this form as a disguise, but at the same time, I am human. It's confusing."  
"Now that that's out of the way… What were those things?!" Asked Starling.  
"Those things are an abomination… a twisted, horrible, evil, freakish, combination of Zerg and Protoss DNA, two species which were created/uplifted/super evolved, by super-aliens called the Xel'Naga, the Protoss were too intelligent to become a hive mind, and fought the Xel'Naga until they left the Protoss Home-world Aiur, and the Zerg were TOO good at being a hive mind and ate most of the Xel'Naga. The hybrids are an abomination of an ancient cycle that was made when the stars were young, the cycle of rebirth that is the Xel'Naga species lifecycle. (The Xel'Naga are near immortal and their race ultimately survives by other species peacefully merging into new iterations of the Xel'Naga species, in other words; species with purity of form + species with purity of essence = Xel'Naga. In this case, the two species were the Protoss and the Zerg respectively. I don't exactly know how the species combining works.) sadly, the cycle was corrupted by horrible combinations of Protoss and Zerg DNA into those Hybrids. The 'science experiment' was masterminded by the fallen (and re-killed) Xel'Naga, Amon, a being who psychically can rip worlds asunder, and wants to remake all of creation in his image. Since they are here, I suspect Amons re-return is approaching, possibly using crystal tech. I cannot let him destroy this planet, for it is my home, and it is not yet time for the end of the world." Said Bobby Joe.  
"We can't trust i-" started Harrier but he was interrupted by Bobby Joe shouting that he was an intelligent being and far more powerful then any human on this earth.  
"You have no choice but to trust me if you want to live. I'd call for backup from a couple of my friends, but they can't time travel. Unless they managed to get a flux capacitor or do a special type of gravity slingshot around the sun at warp speed. Nevertheless I have every confidence that humanity will survive, we are both survivors, and warriors, and we will kick Amons but into oblivion!"  
Everyone cheered. Except for Harrier.  
"What makes you think we will side with you? You've sided with the enemy!" Exclaimed Harrier.  
Bobby Joe pulled out his staff and Harrier found himself pined to the wall by an unseen force with Bobby Joe pointing his staff at him.  
"Cheap tricks don't scare me." Said Harrier, who was tempting fate.  
Then Bobby Joe seamed to grow taller, a shadow passed over head, and his armour changed into a white hooded cloak, and his hair lengthened and turned white, he also grew a long white beard, and his voice changed, became deeper, more powerful.  
"I will be angry soon, and you don't like that, for you will see Saruman the White uncloaked."  
"You have no real power!"  
"I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly, but you have elected the way of pain!" Shouted Bobby Joe/Saruman as he waved his staff. Harrier followed his staffed movements because of Magical kenisis. He was very badly hurt. People learned not to get on his bad side.  
"I haven't worn that face for a long time." Said Bobby Joe as he switched back to ordinary human mode.

Bobby Joe prepped his Wraith for the upcoming battle. His weapons controls and tactical view screen had been replaced with Galaga 90, and would upgrade his ships firepower and durability when he upgraded his virtual single ship into a double or triple ship. When he upgraded his virtual fighter to the triple fighter, he paused the game, and his view screen went back to reality. His ship wasn't changed, except that it had two stupidly-huge-super-deadly-lazer-cannons-O-death underneath each wing, and on top, and it had four Stupidly-destructive-missile-launchers-O-nuclear-death surrounding each cannon, and a force-field-O-super-toughness.

(a terran/human Wraith fighter.)

Later

Bobby Joe wes having a super important meeting about the upcoming war and was about to say the foolproof plan that would absolutely work when all of a sudden there was a BANG and a purple puff of smoke appears in the middle of the table. As the smoke spreads it feathers out into small purple birds. When it all disappears there were two figures standing back to back with their arms crossed. One had long brown hair and the other had short blond with purple highlights and lowlights.  
"Hey are you the Harper and Reega of legend?" Bobby asked.  
"No where candy face and chocolate poo." The one with short blond hair answered.  
"Oh. Ok then." Bobby answered.  
"No you twit! Of course we are Harper and Reega! Me Reega her Harper." The one with long brown hair answered.  
"DANG IT! MY DETECTIVE SKILLS ARE NOT AS GOOD AS SERLOCKS!"  
"Wait how do you know us?" Harper asked.  
"Um legend of how you came And saved us from soul sucking shadows that pass over you and suck out your soul." Bobby Joe explained.  
"Ohhhhhhhh. That legend." Harper replied.  
"Do you know how those shadows came about?" Bobby asked.  
"Hehehe funny story bout that..." Reega replied.

**What do you want to happen in the next chapter? Should Bobby Joe visit his old base at Isengard? Should more characters get involved? If so, then who do you want to see in this? Pleas review.**


	3. Chapter 3: HUSTON, WE HAVE LIFTOFF!

I own plot and Bobby Joe and Elton Pylant and Sargent Killcrazy and Aragorn. Everything else belongs to its respectful owners.

After the battle, Bobby Joe went around tending to the injured with his magic. Miraculously, the only one who got injured was Stork, and he only slipped and hit his head and got knocked out. When he woke up, two hours later, his paranoia had disappeared completely, and he seemed to love being in the middle of battle, from what Bobby Joes detective skills could tell him. Then a fiery portal opened, and a teenage boy with red hair and wearing European medieval armour made of obsidian jumped out, and he had a longsword in his right hand, and a large shield in his left, and his weapons and armour were on fire.  
"Alright! Where's the bad guys?" Asked the boy.  
"Aragon, that fight ended tow hours ago." Said Reega.  
"Oh. Who are we fighting? Why are there a bunch of dead aliens?"  
Bobby Joe made his presence known by farting. "Aragon, is it?"  
"Yes? Who are you?"  
"The names Joe. Bobby Joe Joe. Yes, readers, my first name is Bobby Joe."  
"Who are we fighting?"  
"An army of powerful aliens that have no right to exist, and are being led by a super powerful alien called Amon. He wants to time travel back in time to kill humanity. We must stop him, at all costs, since if he kills humanity, he will be able to control the universe and play God. That is very wrong, so he must die."  
"So we need to stop this guy from going back in time and taking over the universe, and setting himself up as a god?"  
"Yep. Because everyone knows that the only real gods in this universe are Eru Ilúvatar, Primus, and Unicron."  
"I see."  
"You know, I have a friend who is a pyromaniac with a flamethrower. His names Elton Pylant. You two have a lot in common. I also have a friend who's a nuke happy Sargent called Sargent Killcrazy. I haven't seen them in a long time. Any questions?"  
"Yes. First, where you there when this fictionverse was made?"  
"Yes, I have been around since the beginning of time, as Radagast, of course."  
"How was it made?"  
"Well, Since this is a fictional universe, only FICTIONAL creation stories apply. The creation story The Author chose, was the Middle Earth one. The fictioniverse is the physical representation of the Music of the Ainur."  
"What are the Zerg?"  
"The Zerg are one of two alien races created by super advanced aliens known as the Xel'Naga. The Zerg are constantly evolving, every second, and largely strive to reach a state where they will never need to evolve again, they are very hard to kill, and they have a crazy fast and good healing factor, and function under a hive mind, among other things." (Zerg healing factor= can resurrect a dead Zerg. Somehow. All I know is that a human named Alexi Stukov got shot to death, the Zerg found his boddy and infested him, and he came back to life.)  
"Can I have a tour of your Levisthan."  
"Sure."  
So, Bonby Joe flew up to his giant living ship, and Aragon made a fire underneath him and he floated up.

At the 'mess hall'

"Why is there several rooms styled after human architecture on your leviathan?" Asked Aragorn.  
Bobby Joe held up a butcher knife and a flamethrower and said "I was too lazy to explore my giant, moon sized, living spaceship thingy."  
"Where in the galaxy are we?"  
"Earth."  
"Why dose it look like this?"  
"Nuclear war. The radiation from nukes caused new species to emerge via genetics splicing."  
"Oh. If your Radagast, then why do you have a human body?"  
"I just do. There was a glitch in the fictionverse when I was sent back here from the Timeless Halls."

At the golf course

"Why is there a golf course here?" Asked Aragon.  
"I fed my leviathan grass until it integrated it into its DNA."  
"Ewwwww."

Later

Wanna see my ancient artefact collection?"  
"Sure!"  
So they went to his giant artefact room. Once they got there, Aragon asked "How much of your leviathans insides did you move around to get enough free space to carve out this giant room?"  
"A lot." Replied Bobby Joe.  
"It's very cluttered." Said Aragon, pointing out the fact that there was literally no empty space in the room beside various narrow pathways and small clearings.  
"So?" Replied Bobby Joe.  
"What's that box, on the pedestal in the middle of the room?" Asked Aragorn, pointing to a large golden box with two gold bird statues on the lid, and two wooden poles on either side.  
"That, my friend, is The Ark of the Covenant! Don't open it. Ever. Or we will all die in a horrible fire and our faces will melt!"  
"What's all these old weapons doing here?"  
"Old stuff from Middle Earth, morgral blades, a Balrogs whip, the remains of the One Ring, Elvish swords, and other magic weapons. On the wall to your right, is stuff from Nirn, like the Elder Scrolls and other magic stuff, and on the back wall is stuff from literally every second of Earths existence, before the industrial revolution."

Later

"What's behind this iron door that's causing an infection in your Leviathans innards?" Asked Aragon.  
"My Dino pack. Wanna meet them?"  
"Sure…"  
So Bobby Joe opened the door and they went inside. They were on a balcony looking over a pit with about six creatures in it.  
"Raptors. Your head of a pack of Velociraptors." Said Aragon in disbelief.  
"Yes I am. Readers, if you want to know what they look like, watch Jurassic Park. The Author is apparently ignoring the fact that real velociraptors are small and feathery. Aragon, follow me." Said Bobby Joe.  
So they went down a ladder, and Bobby Joe chucked several raw, bloody strips of meat in the pit, which the Raptors ate, and got full.  
"I'll introduce you. Aragorn, meet Larry, he's a philosiraptor, and i think he has the potential to go to Hogwarts, or something, Stealthy Bob, the ninja, Steve, the most awesome plain pilot ever ( landed a plane that had both engines exploded, the hydraulic lines cut by engine shrapnel, (hydraulic lines are what hooks up the vital for flying parts to the controls, so Steves plane had no control over the wing flaps and other important parts that are needed to fly), the windows shattered, and it was falling apart due to loss of pressure, and it was plummeting down a magma shaft in a volcano. It landed safely in Haven city after flying through the earths solid inner core. All passengers and crew were unharmed, thanks to Steves piloting skills, and he then resisted being mind wiped because he was awesome)Susan, the hacker who can hack literally everything including the laws of physics and someone's DNA, and time itself, Samantha, the tactician who makes Mars Ultors more complex battle strategies seem like something a single cell organism pull off, and Sophia, the Beta, or second in comand. She gained the position by being the only velociraptor astronaut, and she fought a bear astronaut while piloting a space capsule that was not designed for being piloted, on a spacewalk, during reentry, without a space suit.  
"You named them?"  
"Yep."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause I could."  
"They all look the same."  
"No we don't." Said Larry.  
"Yah, three of us are male, and three of us are female. There's a difference." Added Susan.  
"The only way I can tell you apart is voice." Said Aragon  
"We can use guns!" Randomly exclaimed Stealthy Bob, in a Scottish accent.  
"Don't forget swords, spears, grenades, land mines, bombs, rocket launchers, a Star Destroyer, planes, boats, tanks, spaceships, time machines, TARDISes… you name it, we can use it." Added Sophia.  
Then letter for a Super Smash Bros tournament set in the future of a lot of peoples personal timelines appeared in Bobby Joes inventory.


	4. Chapter one 20: rewrite online

Disclaimer: I own Bobby Joe and his Raptors. Nothing else. And Death is the Narrator

Chapter 1

Bobby Joe was bored. Very bored. After the Author had reset the timeline back to before he went to Atmos, he'd been bored. And some of his memories left, too. He knew he was Radagast the Brown due to a 'glitch' ( I'm looking at you, Nyarlathotep.) in the universe when Radagast had been sent back to the mortal world, but not much else. His Raptors were all busy, his brother, John, was farming, and his parents were reading. Then one of his Raptors broke the silence.

"Alpha! Remember that hack program we set up that monitors threats to humanity that the Doctor or humanity can't deal with?"

"What about it, Susana?"

"It says that there's a powerful psychic in a nuke induced coma, in the future, with a grudge against humanity. But he will wake up soon."

"How powerful?"

"He can rip a planet apart with his mind."

"Amon. I remember now. We must kill him, before he kills humanity and then takes over the universe."

Bobby Joe grabbed a radio.

"Sophia! Quit skinning and hunting Cybermen, fighting Russian bear cosmonauts, and land your ship! We've got a quest!"

"NO! You're an insane detective! Don't you have any cases?"

"THEY'RE ALL BORING!"

"What about the murders?"

"That's an X-File. That's Mulder and Scully's department. And the blob man is MIBs jurisdiction because he's an illegal Extra Terrestrial. And the Dalek is TORCHWOODS area. I'm not messing with the Cthulhu Cult. Don't wanna get on His bad side. ALL THE SAFE GOOD CASES ARE TAKEN! DARN THE BLASTED WORLD DEFENSE SYSTEM!"

"Fine."

Minutes later, a fireball hit the ground. It was the charred remains of a Cyberman, and Sophia had made a space suit out of its skin. While surfing it. And then a horribly mutilated bear corpse in the charred remains of a space suit hit the ground behind her. Moments later, a space capsule crashed beside her, and she put sunglasses on and walked epically away in slow motion as it exploded behind her. Then Larry ran up, several fourth year Hogwarts textbooks in his hands. Then Steve landed the burned skeleton of a passenger liner after it flew through the center of the Earth and erupted out of the ground. Then he shouted "Thanks for flying with Disaster Airlines, enjoy your stay in Canada."

All the passengers and crew were unharmed, and they shakily climbed from the ruined plane and ran off into the wilderness. Moments later, Stealthy Bob stopped using his ninja powers and appeared out of thin air. Then Arieth gave up on fixing the Space Getaway War Truck and stalked over.

"What's the quest, Alpha?" Asked Larry.

"We must go to the future and kill an evil powerful psychic who wants to play God. You can all come."

"YAY!" Shouted the Raptors.

"Get your gear."

While the Raptors were packing guns, books, Tanks, Fighter Jets, and other useful things, Bobby Joe called his brother John.

"Hi brother." Said Bobby Joe.

"Hey dude. What's up?" Asked John.

"I'm goin away for a whi- how?"

"What?"

I'm confused as to how the Raptors are fitting military vehicles inside a backpack."

"One of them can hack literally anything, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, I'm going to be away for a while, gotta kill a powerful psychic before he can wake from a coma."

"Ok see you."

"Happy revenge of the 6th!"

After that, he prepared. He gathered several books, such as _The Complete History of Humanity_ by Doctor Emmet L. Brown, The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, _A History of The Force_, _The Ultimate Guide to The Force, Demon Killing 101 _by Doomguy, _Alien Killing 101, Gods and Deities _and the original _Necronomicon _by Abdul Alhazred, as well as artefacts, like the Ark of the Covenant, a family suit of armour, and an ancient family sword called Hrunting, and sealed them in a vault deep beneath the Earth, and appointed twenty Shoggoths to guard them, but insured that they would not wander while he was away by conjuring chains and chaining them to the wall. The chains would change size and configuration in such a way that the Shoggoths would not be able to free themselves, no matter what shape or form they took. He then decided to put the Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy in one of his many inventories. Same went for his towel and cardboard box. Then he changed his mind and took Hrunting with him, and put his Nuke Flame Thrower Laser Katana in its place. As there were walking out the door to Bobby Joe's teleporter, his father said "move out when you're done, son." Bobby Joe replied "no. I bought this house with my own money. It's not my fault Elton "accidentally" burned down your house. You move out."

Then Bobby Joe and his Raptors got on the

teleporter and were teleported to Mars Base One. Once there, they found the Terran Battlecruiser that they had stolen during a trip into the future, and warped to an area far beyond the Kuiper Belt, where Bobby Joe took command of his Leviathan, and the insectoid Zerg aboard it. He reckoned that he'd need them, and when going to war, it helps to have a good army at your command, one that will never question your leadership. After finding a black hole, he ordered his Leviathan to warp while traveling inside its gravitational field, using the Slingshot Maneuver to travel into the future. His Raptors simply activated the Flux Capacitor and the Time Circuits that Bobby Joe had slapped onto the controls. Once they got their temporal bearings, they were in the year 12000000 A.D. by Earth years, they set course for Atmos.


End file.
